The present invention generally relates to the field of air compressor assemblies, and particularly to an air compressor assembly including a lifting handle.
The supply of compressed air is one of the most important considerations in manufacturing operations. From residential construction to plant operations, compressed air is utilized to perform many necessary operations, such as powering air tools and sprayers. In portable applications, air compressor assemblies are typically transported with the use of a wheel assembly and a transport handle assembly used to guide the air compressor assembly when utilizing the wheel assembly. However, a typical transport handle assembly is not suited for lifting the air compressor, such as when the air compressor assembly is loaded into a truck, needs to be transported over stairs, lifted over uneven ground, and the like. For example, a typical transport handle may be positioned at one end of the air compressor assembly, thereby providing support to only one end of the air compressor assembly. Further, an air compressor assembly may weigh hundreds of pounds, thereby requiring a substantial force to be exerted to lift the air compressor assembly.
The failure of the typical transport handle assembly to supply an accommodating way of lifting the air compressor assembly often requires users, when trying to lift the air compressor assembly to wrap their arms around the air reservoir, grasp a wheel assembly, grip the motor assembly, and engage in other very difficult and unsure maneuvers. These maneuvers may cause damage to the air compressor assembly and even injury to the user due to the size and weight of a typical air compressor assembly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an air compressor assembly including a lifting handle.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an air compressor assembly including a lifting handle. In a first aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly suitable for lifting includes an air storage tank suitable for storing compressed air and a wheel assembly suitable for transporting the air compressor assembly disposed on the air storage tank. A lifting handle assembly suitable for use in lifting the air compressor assembly is integrally formed with the wheel assembly.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly suitable for lifting includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air, the reservoir having a front-end portion, a rearward portion, a first side portion, and a second side portion. A lift handle assembly suitable for use in lifting the air compressor assembly is at least partially disposed on at least one of the first and second side portions.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly suitable for lifting includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air having a first end portion and a second end portion. A wheel assembly suitable for transporting the air compressor assembly is disposed on the second end portion of the air reservoir. A transport handle assembly suitable for use in controlling transportation of the air compressor assembly when utilizing the wheel assembly is disposed on the first end portion of the air reservoir. A lifting handle assembly suitable for use in lifting the air compressor assembly is at least at least partially disposed on the second end portion of the air reservoir.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
The numerous advantages of the present invention may be better understood by those skilled in the art by reference to the accompanying figures in which:
FIG. 1 is an isometric drawing of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention wherein an air compressor assembly includes lifting handles;
FIG. 2 is a side view of the exemplary embodiment illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein a lifting handle is formed as an integral part of a wheel assembly;
FIG. 3 is an additional side view of the exemplary embodiment illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein a lifting handle is employed to lift the air compressor assembly;
FIG. 4 is an end view of an additional exemplary embodiment wherein an integrated lifting handle and wheel assembly is shown;
FIG. 5 is a top view of the exemplary embodiment illustrated in FIG. 1 indicating the position of the lifting handle;
FIG. 6 illustrates an additional exemplary embodiment of the present invention wherein additional lifting handle placement is shown;
FIG. 7 depicts an additional exemplary embodiment of the present invention wherein a lifting handle is shown extending substantially along the length of an air reservoir;
FIG. 8 illustrates an additional exemplary embodiment of the present invention wherein a lifting handle is shown formed as an integral part of an air reservoir support assembly;
FIG. 9 illustrates an additional exemplary embodiment wherein a lifting handle position on the rearward portion of an air reservoir is shown;
FIG. 10 depicts an additional exemplary embodiment wherein a lifting handle is shown extending substantially around an air reservoir in a horizontal manner;
FIG. 11 illustrates an additional exemplary embodiment wherein lifting handles are shown extending substantially around an air reservoir in a vertical manner;
FIG. 12 depicts an additional exemplary embodiment wherein a lifting handle is shown positioned on an air reservoir including two air storage tanks; and
FIG. 13 depicts an additional exemplary embodiment of the present invention wherein a lifting handle is shown positioned on an air reservoir formed as a vertical air storage tank.